The invention relates generally to lighting for swimming pools and spas, and, more particularly, to light sources for fiber optic lighting systems for swimming pools, spas and the like.
Submersible electric lights for the illumination of swimming pools and spas have become well known over the years. More recently, it has become popular to use fiber optics in swimming pool lighting systems. In one particular system, a remote light source, known as an illuminator, is used to provide light to bundles of fiber optic fibers that run from the light source to lens assemblies mounted under the waterline in the wall of a swimming pool. The illuminator has a generally cylindrical shape and has a light bulb located in its upper portion. The top, or lid, of the illuminator can be separated by removing mounting screws, thereby revealing a light source assembly that includes a light bulb socket and the light bulb directing light through a wheel with colored filters mounted thereon. The fiber optic bundles are mounted under the color wheel in the path of the light from the light bulb.
While the aforementioned arrangement is generally acceptable, it has drawbacks under certain conditions. One particular problem is associated with the difficulty of removal of the lid of the illuminator. In this regard, the pool owner must remove mounting screws to remove the lid of the illuminator to gain access to the light bulb for purposes of bulb replacement. The process of removing the screws is awkward and difficult, especially if performed in the dark, when the pool owner is likely to realize the need for a new bulb. Further, during the disassembly process, some of the screws may become lost and require replacement.
Another drawback associated with the conventional illuminator is that it does not provide a secure storage location for a spare light bulb. Thus, when the bulb burns out, the consumer cannot immediately replace the bulb unless he or she has stored a spare bulb somewhere else. If no spare bulb is close by, the pool lighting system cannot be operated until another bulb is purchased by the pool owner.
Yet another drawback is associated with the color wheel in the illuminator. If the pool owner wishes to install a custom color filter in the wheel, disassembly of the color wheel is required. This is a complex and disfavored method for the pool owner or a professional installer to permanently add another color filter to the existing set of filters mounted under the light bulb of the illuminator.
Yet a final drawback is associated with the waste, or by-product, light from the light bulb. The illuminator often includes a transparent or translucent window located under the lid or immediately around the light bulb. Because all of the bulb's light does not travel through the fiber optic bundles, some light is reflected through the window and can be used to light a walkway or a portion of a landscape. However, under certain circumstances, such as when the illuminator is mounted close to a spa, the pool owner may desire to reduce or eliminate the light from the window in the illuminator. To accomplish this task, a colored or opaque filter may be mounted on the window, but only again with the hassle of using tools to remove and reinstall troublesome mechanical fasteners.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for an improved illuminator that addresses the drawbacks identified above. The present invention fulfills this need.